Kenny the Cat Original Pilot
If you watch a lot of SpongeBob, you may have come across an episode titled "Kenny the Cat". This episode may be ridiculous and goofy like all the other ones, but it has a gruesome secret. When the final version was first aired on March 29, 2014, you would first see the title card ("Kenny the Cat"), followed by the credits. The synopsis, goes like this: SpongeBob is excited because his brand new hero, Kenny the Cat, is coming to town. Kenny is a cat who can hold his breath underwater for an extremely long time. Mr. Krabs doesn't care at first until he sees how famous Kenny is and becomes excited about Kenny's visit to Bikini Bottom too, so he decides to have Kenny appear at the Krusty Krab and give him the manager's treatment. SpongeBob goes to Sandy's treedome, where he unsuccessfully imitates Kenny before he tells Sandy the news about Kenny coming to town, but Sandy thinks Kenny is a fraud because no land mammal can hold their breath for an extended period of time while SpongeBob calls her jealous. That night, SpongeBob and Patrick camp outside to see Kenny. They look at the stars shortly afterwards SpongeBob paints his and Patrick's face to look like Kenny, which disturbs Patrick. He shows Patrick other objects he brought along to idol his idol. Patrick then gets creeped out by the amount of idol worship and quickly leaves. The next day, Kenny the Cat finally arrives and starts giving out autographs. SpongeBob asks Kenny to autograph his custom Kenny spatula. He then invites him to the Krusty Krab. Kenny arrives at the Krusty Krab and Mr. Krabs gives him free ketchup packets and an all-you-can-eat buffet in his honor. He begins to struggle, as he needs to take a breath. He draws a toilet and runs to the restroom. In the bathroom, Kenny takes an oxygen tank out from behind his back and uses it to breathe. SpongeBob (who wanted an autograph) sees this and realizes that Kenny is a fraud after all. Kenny begs SpongeBob not to reveal his secret because he just wants to be special and SpongeBob agrees. When everyone is admiring Kenny and basking in his glorious fame, Sandy shows up and asks him some questions to expose Kenny. After she started talking about what happens to mammals who go without air for a long time, Kenny gives in from pressure and takes out his oxygen tank and reveals himself. This causes everyone to turn against Kenny and Mr. Krabs takes back the ketchup packs. However, SpongeBob decides to help Kenny by giving him a suit and a helmet. He decides that Kenny should become a famous cat who likes water. Kenny thanks SpongeBob for helping him, as Sandy arrives and launches the smiling Kenny back home to the surface. Sandy mentions that you can never trust a cat, but gets confused, saying, "Or is it a dog?" and the episode ends. This is where the real story begins. Think about how many times famous actors, singers, and show hosts reacted horribly when they see their infamy crumble before their very eyes. Take Robin Williams for instance. This was similar in the original concept of the episode, "Kenny the Cat", but much less gruesome and more kid friendly, so younger viewers can understand death. Like the episode from Sesame Street, "Goodbye Mr. Hooper". How I managed to find this "original plot" was not an easy task, I'll tell you that much. But I finally succeeded to extract information and downloaded the episode into my computer. The episode was just how I described it before, but as it got to the scene where SpongeBob found Kenny in the bathroom with a oxygen tank, things got, REALLY fucked up. SpongeBob's face turns red, just like in the episode, "The Battle of Bikini Bottom" (where Patrick taunts SpongeBob by wearing Krabby patties on his feet). But this time, there was something about this scene that got me on edge. SpongeBob's eyes were extremely small, and sunken in his head. His lips quivered with frustration. He began to make strange choking and hacking throat noises. Kenny begins to cower, looking truly fearful. Hell, even I was fearful for Kenny. This was definitely not the same comical anger that SpongeBob displays in other episodes, it was just plain morbid. Then, after that, SpongeBob begins to violently scream at Kenny, more loud then in other episodes. He was yelling so loud that I thought the voice actor's throat would've been sore as all hell. I can't post most of what he said on here, but it's definitely vicious and furious. He even went as far as to grab Kenny by the neck with his two hands and throttle him. Kenny fought him off though and tried to reason with the little yellow sponge, but SpongeBob just runs into the kitchen area. And things begin to act like the normal episode; SpongeBob getting rid of his dedication to Kenny, Kenny telling him that he wanted to be special, and SpongeBob agreeing to Kenny's pleads. Like in the actual episode itself, when everyone is admiring Kenny and basking in his glorious fame, Sandy shows up and asks him some questions to expose Kenny. After she started talking about what happens to mammals who go without air for a long time, Kenny gives in from pressure and takes out his oxygen tank and reveals himself. This causes everyone to turn against Kenny and Mr. Krabs swipes back the ketchup packs as Sandy watches with evil glee. But as Mr. Krabs did so, instead of the words, "air-breathing charlatan", he said the words, "son of a bitch". Now, this is where things take a dark turn. There was a bubble transition to Kenny, SpongeBob and Sandy walking down Bikini Bottom, with everyone booing and yelling at him. They're even throwing stuff at him; bottles, cans, garbage, even comedic things like a kitchen sink and some laundry. Patrick was there, and he too was booing. He threw Krabby patties at Kenny (while eating them as he did so), and to which, SpongeBob asked him why he was booing and that, he thought he was happy to see Kenny. A typical "Patrick's a Prick" moment. Then Kenny begins to slowly breakdown, watching the crowd grow more hateful with every boo, every insult, and every threat. Suddenly, we see that (quite literally), his mind beginning to snap. He sees a broken bottle from the onslaught, takes it, looks at the crowd with hate, and raises the sharp end of the smashed bottle towards himself.. Tears in his eyes as he did so. SpongeBob, seeing what Kenny is about to do, gasps in horror and literally begs Kenny not to kill himself. As the angry crowd sees this, they became shocked and quickly died down, looking on at the emotional scene. All except Sandy, who (shockingly enough) watches with malice and continually mock and jeer at Kenny, forcing him to stab himself. At this point, the music, "Daytime Drama", was already playing in the background as SpongeBob pleaded for Kenny to put down the bottle before he gets hurt. Kenny looks at the Bikini Bottomites around him, all with looks of concern for his safety and mental state, and tears up even more as he did so. Without hesitation, he plunges the broken bottle into his eye, jamming it inside his eye socket and pushing it deep into his brain in a cartoony fashion. Then dies in SpongeBob's arms. SpongeBob then begins to feel automatic sorrow and regret for ever lashing out at Kenny from before and just kept it a secret. As this happens, SpongeBob begins sobbing harder than in his previous episodes. Sandy just laughs an evil laugh, and the episode ends. Indeed the episode was too intense for viewers, even though there was no blood or graphic imagery like most "Lost Episode" stories on the internet. But I saw the reason why Kenny wasn't in other episodes, and why he isn't coming back. This version was cut, and changed it to where SpongeBob gave him a suit and helmet, and Sandy launching Kenny to the surface. I never really believed in the unexplained before, but now that I do, it's hard to imagine why things like this remained hidden for so many years. I mean, it's kind of baffling. They say that the only thing we have to fear is fear itself, but what if that fear spreads, and what I just saw, may have been the most fucked up thing ever to be made for children. And speaking of children, what if their parents called Nickelodeon Animation Studios and filed a complaint if this was ever to be aired? Wouldn't it be amazing to see a Lost Episode come to light? Would be worth a million views. But yet again, they don't call it "Lost Episodes" for nothing. And I'm typing this to warn you, what you see, isn't always what you get. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Spongebob Category:Suicide Category:Original Category:Original Versions Category:Pilots Category:Read by The Shadow Reader